Broken Lives
by me-n-her
Summary: Isabella my be broken but what happens when a dark and distressed Edward tries to help her, save her from her self and her life at home. all human. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked the halls, no one noticed me. I was invisible; people bump into me as I sway from side to side from the force of rushing people. I pulled my hood farther down my face. It had already covered my eyes and now it was covering most of my nose. I pulled my sleeves down trying to cover the bruises on my hands and arms. I hated my life but was forced to live it there was one person that needed me to be strong. My little sister.

We were short on money because my mother had used it for drug, dad was dead, my step-dad abused me and my little sister and there was no escape. My little sister was eight and constantly bugged me to turn our step-dad in to the police. But I knew he would kill us if I did. There was no was to free ourselves and I did all I could to protect her. I took most the beatings and followed his every command. Mostly he would drink two six packs of beer before beating me and it hurt. He aimed mostly for the face and ribs but he would hit other places such as my legs if I tried to shield myself.

He hated me and thought I was useless and ungrateful; he didn't go a single day with out reminding me. I would constantly cry myself to sleep every night then get up early to do my normal routine of getting Carmen, my sister up, getting her dressed, make breakfast, clean dishes, shower, dress in my normal jeans, t-shirt, and black hoodie, put make-up on to hide the bruises and cuts from the night before and the it was off to school, dropping Carmen off on my way and then picking her up and going home.

I rushed into the class room and quickly shook he thoughts of my pour excuse of a life and walked to the back of the classroom, in the corner where my desk was alone and abandoned, no one dared to try and sit near me our talk to me. I was a freak.

"Isabella" I winced at the name.

"Yes?" I mumbled quietly hoping, the teacher whose name I can't remember couldn't, hear me.

"I was calling role." he sighed.

"Okay…" I said in a low voice.

He shook his head and continued too call out students names when a new boy walked in. He had hair the color of a bronze penny and the face of an angel.

"Ahh, Mr. Mason. I was expecting you. You can have a seat anywhere." the teacher said.

"Okay." the angel looked around before his eyes landed on mine and he walked towards me. I sunk back in my seat a little farther and hoped he would turn to a different direction. Yet my hopes were quickly crushed when he took the seat right next to mine. It was going to be a long semester unless he came to his senses and was by someone else by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." _His_ voice said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"My name is Edward Mason." I could already hear whispers from the students around me. Talking of how the new boy was talking to the outcast.

I, once again, simply nodded. Maybe I could annoy him enough to where he would leave me alone. To my relive he left me to my thoughts the rest of class and I had started thinking about what to make for dinner. I needed something quick and not hard to make. I was really bad at cooking. Not that I got enough to live on anyway. Phil would always got all he and mom wanted out of the meal and then give me and Carmen the scraps, but I always gave her more then me. Some nights I went with nothing and others I got a small amount of food, enough to fill my spoon. Although, I got most my food from breakfast, I don't eat lunch. During my lunch period I walk behind the building and into the abandoned music room to sing and write. I would sing along to the few songs on my iPod and would write poems that could only be described as depressed. I had always inspired to be a writer but I knew I was going to have to stay home. Phil would never let me leave because then he would be loosing his 'ungrateful slave'.

"Miss. Swan." I heard the teacher's voice call, waking me from my misted thoughts.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"The class is over." he said in an annoyed tone.

Sighing I gathered my belongings and exited, going the opposite way of the hungry students. All but one. Edward Mason stood against my locker with a small cocky smirk on his face that I just wanted to slap off. Taking a deep breath pressing the ear buds of my iPod into my ears blasting the music as the device sat in my hoodie pocket. When I passed my locker going to the music room with my stuff I could _feel_ him walking behind me. I internally groaned turning around now that most of the crowd was gone I could spin around with out getting hurt. I took my ear buds out and set a hard glare on my face.

"Is there some reason your following me?" I asked him. He was now leaning against the wall of lockers studding my appearance.

"Just wondering," he started "Why are you wearing black? Don't most girls like pink?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't like pink." I said. I hated girly things. They made me feel weak and useless just like Phil said.

"Why?" I had a feeling we weren't talking about my choice in clothing anymore. I turned around with out saying another word and continued to walk. Just as he continued to follow. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of walking we reached the building.

"what are we doing here?" I heard him ask.

"you are going to leave." I said with a emotionless tone. I could see my writing taped along the walls and I knew he could to. I just hoped he would not read any of them.

"What if I don't?"

"Then good luck finding your way around." I said with sarcasm. It was a dark building that resembled a factory and I knew every bump and curve.

Just as I reached my special place I heard an ear piercing screech.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped to my feet, my face flush of color, heart cracking against ,my ribs and all i could seem to hear was a ringing in my ear.

"Edward?" I called.

There was no amnswer.

I sighed and walked twords the front door. Floor boards grond as my wieght pressed down on them. as i neared there was still no sign of him.

I called repeatedly for him to come but there wa never a responce. Suddenly i felt heat from an obect on my left shoulder. I screamed as i fell to the floor,

hugging my knees to my chest as tight as i could. Flashes of Phil's face, his word running at top speed, the pain came all at once and it was becoming

more then i could handle.

"Shhh. Isabella, it's okay." An angles voice cooed.

"Bella"

"What?"

"I-I liked to be called bel-l-l-la. I-I-Isablla is a mouthfull." i pushed out bast my saking body. i had not relized i had been crying untill i got a single drop

of salt water on the leg of my blue jeans. i quickly whipped my eyes as the blood rushed to my face in embaressment.

"well bella, What are we doing in here?"

"This is my special place, I like to come here and think."

"Why? It's plan, ugly, and huge." he said in a perplexed tone.

"It's like me in many ways. More then anyone could understand."

"What does that mean?" He asked in an annoyed tone after a few moments of silence.

"I am like this building." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"How so?"

"So." I could feel panic rise from the idea of him knowing too much. "Why did you follow me?"

His reply was not what i expected: "because i can"

I almost rolled my eyes at his childish remark. He flashed his heart breaking smile before we both relized that i was still wrapped in his arms.

and the truth was, i didn't wanthim to let me go, i felt safe.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry the chapters are short, and poor spelling and grammer but i promis when i get to a better computer, i will update more. :(

dont hate me for it.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. One week since I was rapped up in his arms.

A week from the best day of my life. Now I am living the life of a maid.

I was smacked into reality. Fast. The whole week has been hell.

Phil has been drinking more, He doesn't go to work anymore, and

Renee just found a new drug to shove down her throat,and there

were a few cuts on Carmen's wrist.

I knew what they were from but at least she was not smoking like our ex-mother.

I hated that my 8 year old sister was trapped

here. She didn't do any thing. Why should she be here instead of

playing on the beach? Playing with her puppy in our back yard?

Have her mom play with her hair? Hugs when we enter the door

instead of punches? Why did god choose us?

"Isabella!" My name rolled of Phil's lips like poison.

I flinched from my spot on my bed, looked over at the clock that rested on my bed side table, The red numbers that read 6:42 glared at me.

I slid my body of the side of the bed and walked quickly to the kitchen where Phil sat on a chair at the table.

Leg resting on his other knee, his mouth was set in a grin that set tremors up my spin and my doing flips.

"Dinner." Was the only word hanging in the silence between us.

My eyes widened and my throat closed. I knew what was next. I had the script memorized. He slowly got up and made his way over to me.

I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my wind pipe but I stood tall. My head held high. He would not take my pride and no matter what

he did to me i knew I would have faith and pride. He raised his hand high above his head.

Before I could close my eyes his hand crashed into my cheek causing me to wince in pain.

My hand darted out to touch the spot he had hit but he kicked my knees. i crashed to the ground in

weird angle. he laughed and I whimpered.

After a few seconds the laughing stopped and the pain picked up in my ribs. I closed my

eyes and would never let a tear fall. After he got enough of hitting me I got up and silently went up to my room.

I could still hear his sloppy foot steps lead to the couch.

I flung myself carefully onto my bed and cred my self to sleep, prying I would wake from this night mare.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Should I keep updating like I am, Everyday short chapters or long chapters every week? Please comment this story for answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

I was running in a field, where there were flowers and a small lake in the distance. The sun smiled a light smile at me and I put the back of my hand in front of my face to dull the light. I took a deep breath and reveled in the feeling of my body being free, no pain. A thin smile on my face. I fell back into the plush grass below and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts roam to far off places. How could I be the one to live such a life.

"Hello" A soft voice rung so pure.

My eyes flew open, wide with shock. Emerald eyes looked cast down upon me. A heart breaking, cocky grin from ear to ear, sun dancing off his exposed skin. He was a picture of a god. My god.

Got down on his knees and I lay still on my back. He leaned down even farther, down to whisper into my ear.

"Bella" His voice come out soft and…breathless?

"Bella, Bella? Bella? Bella!" the voice became less of the green eyed god and more, girlish.

I opened my eyes to see Carmen standing over me.

"Bella get up. Phil." She said in a small voice.

I shot up and quickly made the most of what I had; jeans, t-shirt, black hoodie, black converses, make-up, and MP3 player. I ran down the steps wincing as my breath speed, my heart pounded on my ribs painfully. I had regained my breathing. Cam was already there serving coffee to the satin. I got out three eggs and made eggs sunny side up. When I was done flipping the last one, Phil took all three and shoved them down his throat. So me and Cam went to school with no food in our system. I walked Carmen to school, giving her my money for lunch and said a quick good-bye before I walked to my school. Most people were already there. My feet hurt and I was not in the mood for school but I went forward anyway. Today would be a long day. I went to my first class of the day, back right hand corner, headphones in, music to the max.

When the chair next to me scrapped the tiled floor, my whole body stiffened.


	7. Chapter 7

Part- Six

"well, if it isn't Isabella Swan." The velvet voice said. I flinched at the name.

"what?" I said in a low harsh tone.

"Well someone is not in a good mood this morning." He said.

I sighed and kept my eyes to the floor. my music got even louder and I could no longer see past my black hood. "Ouch, that hurt" I could here the humor in his voice even as he said in next to my ear so I could hear him. I stopped the music and turned to him.

"What do you want? Why do you sit here?" I asked him pulling the fabric of my hoodie back.

"I want to figure you out." I scuffed. "no, really your hard to read. normally I'm good at knowing what people want, you, nothing."

"Maybe because I don't want anything. Especially not a cocky teen age boy up my butt." I said in a voice void of all tone.

"Alright two points to Swan. Your killing my ego" he said. it took all of me not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped me. I was shocked to say the least. "Ahh, so you do laugh" he said.

"Why wont you leave me alone?" I whined

"Not till I learn all about you. Its my goal."

"Well here I got one. I hate you."

"Hmm, well lets hear you say that in a month."

"Fine." A huge smile broke out on his beautiful face. ugh he is such a cheater.

"what?"

"You just agreed to two things. one, ill see you in a month, two, you do want me 'up your butt'."

"No I don't want you up my butt, and who said ill even remember your name in a month?" yeah, I might just be dead in a month.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Mason. if you don't want detention for the next week-" the bell cut him off.

"bye" I said and sat back waiting like normal.

"who you saying bye to?" he asked.

"You."

"Why"

"Because your leaving, the polite thing to do when someone leaves is to say good-bye."

"But I'm not leaving."

"Oh, well I am." I said getting up and headed to the music room.

"Umm, I am still not going to leave your side." he said following me.

"Oh come on, you would never be able to make it in here."

"So show me." and for a moment I considered it, until Phil suddenly flashed threw my mind. Suffocating me.

"No." I said in a dead tone, with ever word I became more worried for Edward Mason's life. "You must leave me alone, never speak to me again." I said before running into the darkness.

I grabbed paper and a pen, and wrote

Death of a Friend

I dropped to the hard dead ice

That was now covered in a red

Liquid that made my torso turn

As if it were a washer in full blast

My heart slamming into my ribs with

Such force I was sure they were broke

Eyes swimming with regret and guilt

My cheeks soaked with salt water from the

Melted ice in my eyes and a blotched red

My soul buried deep in ashes in the dark

Corners of the earth never to come back

My heart torn in every way possible without permission

My head ringing to its own drum beat

Sending agony through my small body

My through in flames of an uncontrolled fire

Mouth open slightly sending whimpers of

The soft sobs into the frozen air lingering only for a moment

My hair in my the black hood on my black sweater

Ears alert for sirens that would send my feet into frenzy of running

Away from the pain that killed me

Here! Here! The people around me say moving like ghosts

Not letting me to think making me drop the knife in my numb hands

And run from my true friend's blood that was caked on my hands

I hung it on the walls with the others and ran to my next class. I didn't pay attention the rest of the day.

When the final bell rung I ran to the door of my German class and started my walk to the middle school.

"Hey Swan!" a boy called. Mike. "You want to come party tonight?"

I ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey don't ignore me!" he yelled. He, and his friends started to come towards me. I walked a little faster. "Swan!" He yelled only 10 feet behind me. I ran. I knew I was fast. I stumbled along the way but I was at the middle school, out of breath.

"Bells what's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing, I ran"

"Why?" panic slipped into her tone.

"Just because I felt like it" I smiled at her.

"Liar" she said returning the smile. We continued to walk silently.

That night I had only gotten a slap 'Because he felt like it' and then I went to bed. The week came and went, Edward kept his distance. I didn't know how I felt about that yet. I knew I should be happy but I miss him. Phil's beatings weren't that bad but some nights I thought they would be my last. Life sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Part seven

I walked in the hot spring day, dressed in the cloths I always wear along with a cover of sweat. My cloths stuck to my body and my hair clung to my head. My eyes drooped farther down my eyes due to the lack of sleep. I mussels burned from the heavy work. I had to clean the whole house and then fix the yard that was once filled with buds and cans. I had blisters on my finders and toes and my back felt torn. I ran out of tears a while ago.

I reached the parking lot of school, my escape, in what felt like hours. The late bell rung like a gun threw my ears. I would have run but my feet were too sore and I was tired. I passed only a few people in the dull tan halls. I got to the door that would lead to my death, I slowly lifted my arm to the door handle and laid it there for a minuet. Should I go in? The longer I wait the worse it will be. I leaned against the door and listened to what was being said.

"Mr. Mason." I heard. Ahh, so he was here and Mr. teacher who's name I cant remember, was calling role. I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. I feared that I get into trouble, but that was the least of my concern. Every eye was on my ruby face. It burned my face. I looked at the poorly tied lace that hung from my shoe. "Miss Swan please take your seat." the teacher said. I could feel the glares stabbing my back as I walked to my seat next to Edward. He smiled at me and I ducked behind my hoodie.

"you going to say hi?" he asked as soon as I sat.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p', not looking at him.

"That's rude you know." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I ignored him. This was the first time he has talked to me in weeks and I was torn again. I knew it was wrong to want to talk to him but at the same time I needed him like air and it confused me because I did not even know Edward Mason. I felt like banging my head on a desk. "are you okay?" I heard his voice again. I clinched my fist and clinched my jaw. I felt bad. I opened my mouth to apologize when my name was called on the over head speaker. I froze in horror.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Edwards POV

I ignored her whole class. It was the hardest thing to do. I could feel the holes burning into my face from her stairs, and then I would wince when I thought of her face. How could anyone do that to an angel? She finally just passed me a note.

Edward,  
Whats wrong?

I sighed and replied to her.

_Bella,  
Nothing_

I passed it to her while the teacher's back was turned. A few minuets later, I felt something poking my elbow. I looked down and saw Bella's little hand pushing me a lined piece of paper to me. I sighed again and took the paper.

Edward,  
Lair :) please talk to me

I scuffed. A few weeks ago, she didn't even want to give me the time of day, now she wants me to talk to her. I so would.

_Bella,  
About…?_

Edward,  
Anything

I smiled.

_Bella,  
What happened to you?_

I watched out of the corner of my eye as her nose scrunched up. I smiled until I saw her wince in pain.

Edward,  
I have no idea what you're talking about

_Bella,  
Bella. What happened, who hit you?_

Edward,  
I have no idea what you mean

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why won't she tell me?

_Bella,  
Was it someone from school?_

I saw her stair at the note for a moment, her eyes scanning the text before she stiffened.

Edward,  
No.

I shook my head and sighed for what seemed the millionth time today. Then something lit in my head.

_Bella,  
Was it your father?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Bella POV 

My palms got soaked from sweat. My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing speed. There was a bell that rand clear in my ears.

How did he know?

Edward,  
I don't know what you're talking about

I passed the paper to him when I found the will to keep my body from shaking. I watched him carefully as he rolled his green eyes and sighed before swirling his pen around the shape of letters that formed words.

His muscles flexed in his arm as he slid the paper across my desk to me.

Bella,  
Cut the act, I know. Please let me help

Edward,  
No.

Bella,  
Why

Edward,  
Because I don't need help. Not from you, not from anyone.

Bella,  
You don't fool me. I am going to help you.

Edward,  
You want to help? Leave me alone.

Bella,  
Not possible.

Edward,  
You don't know what you are doing.

Bella,  
Does it matter?

Edward  
Yes. You could get hurt. I'm fine.

Bella,  
I'll see you after class

Before I could say no he was outside the class room. I sighed and followed. He grabbed my elbow once I was out of class. He dragged me to the lunch room despite my protest. He bought me lunch.

"Eat" he said sliding the food to me. I could feel the stairs of other people watching us as we sat at a table in the corner.

"Okay" I sighed and for the first time in a long time I ate for myself. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Anything for you." He smiled at me. I blushed at his words. "Do you want to skip?" he asked me.

"Umm…." I didn't know if I could, Phil might find out.

"I'll keep you safe." He smiled. I nodded and when the bell rang he lead me to his car.

*** 

"Where are we going?" I asked giggling slightly. I have asked the same question over and over again but my only answer was, 'You will know when we get there.' Then he would grin at me.

Moments later, we ended up at the local park. I could not keep the grin that grew from ear to ear off my face. He opened my door for me and we walked over to the swings.

I sat down and smiled up at him from his place behind me. We talked for hours as he pushed me. Every time we touched it was like a live wire hitting my skin. It made me feel alive.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Green" I smiled. A gust of wind came up and hit me, blowing my hair ever which way.

"Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it" he whispered into my ear, his warm breath creased my cheek.

I turned my head around and out noses skimmed each other. He tiled his head to the side and pushed his soft lips against mine.

He literally took my breath away. I smiled against his lips and silently prayed he would never pull away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven **_

Bella's POV

For weeks Edward and I have been giving secret touches and passion filled kisses. I love him. I really do. It was as if he was my air. I lived for him. I have not told him.

I got a chance every time he climbed through my window. He comes almost every night. Carmen likes him too.

But under all of this, I could not shake this feeling in my gut. Something bad is about to happen and I could not tell what it was or when it was going to happen but something was coming, something big.

"Bella?" Edward asked getting my attention. He was on my bed. It was 11 pm and I was staring out the window, up at the moon.

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie." He said

"I'm not" I said turning to face him.

"Bella" he said in a warning voice.

"Edward" I mocked him. I heard Carmen's small laugh from where she was perched on my rocking chair.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella" he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Tell me what's wrong" he demanded softly.

"It's nothing" I smiled up at him, turning in his arms and resting my small hands on his toned chest.  
Suddenly he was nerves. "Carmen, could you give us a minuet?" I saw her smiled and nod from the corner of my eye.

"Bella?" He asked. His voice shook slightly.

"Yes?" I asked looking into his green eyes. I swear I saw his glorious soul. He stared back at me. Searching for something. I didn't know what but he seemed pleased with what he saw. Me.

I loved him, more in that minuets, then I ever have before. He leaned into me until our lips were only a hair apart. My eyes fluttered closed slowly.

"Bella, this may be too soon, but I love you" He whispered into my lips. My eyes flung open in shock. I pushed my lips to his with force.

"I love you too" I said.

"I was not done love" he smiled against our slightly parted lips. My heart jumped at the name. Love.

"There is mo-" I stopped when I felt something cold slid onto my finger.

"Bella, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my very being. I promise to love and cherish you every moment of forever. Isabella Swan, Will you be mine forever?" he was on one knee by the end.

"Yes" I whispered through the tears.

He picked me up and spun me in circles. I kissed him.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more" he joked lightly.

For an hour we laid in my small bed that had hurt my back for years, but right now it could be a pile of burning rocks and  
it would still be heaven.

"When?" I asked suddenly.

"When what love?"

"When will we be married?" I asked looking at the metal band that sat shining on my finger.

"After I come back to you."

"Come back to me?"

"Bella, my father signed me up for the army. I leave in three weeks."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Bella, the army needs young men to fight. I leave to war in three weeks."

"B-b-b-b-but you can't" I said shocked.

"I know" I said.

I placed my face in his neck and let the tears fall silently.

"Love please don't cry." He whispered. He kissed my head.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't love"

"You promise?"

"Yes, Bella I will come home and we will be married in a year."

"A year?" I asked. It was so far away.

"I know" he said regretfully.

"Edward?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"I'm tired." I said sleepily.

"Then sleep love"

"Don't leave me" I plea gripping his shirt, right now I could care less about Phil.

"I won't love" and with that I slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke to a note in front of my face, replacing Edward. I read it.

_Bella,_

I have to speak to you,

Meet me in the woods by school.

Our place.

We had a place a few feet from the school in the woods. Where the woods were farther apart.

I dressed quickly. I could hear Phil's snores from my room and Carmen was down stairs eating.

"Bye hon." I said kissing her head and running out side. I jumped in the old truck and drove 55mph to school. I saw

Edward's car in the lot. I was 10 minuets early so almost no one was here. I speeded to the place that we had ditched school so many times for. We met here and kissed and touched freely.

This was one of my favorite place in the world. I saw Edward there already, face emotionless. I looked at him in question.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I am leaving now."

"What?"

"I'm leaving to go to war now." He said.

I fell to the ground in sobs.

"No!" I yelled.

"Shh Bella" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You can't leave!" I said through my loud sobs.

"I'll be back" he whispered in my ear. "Remember? One year. That's it love" he soothed me.

"I love you." I said slightly calm, tears never slowing but they were no longer loud.

"I love you too" he said. He reached behind his head and under his blue collar. He pulled out a chain with a metal heart on it. "My mother gave me this." He said taking it off. "Keep it safe."

I nodded.

"Go to school." He said.

"You're not going?" I asked

"No." he said getting up. "Good- Bye Love" He whispered and walked away.

I don't know how long I laid there sobbing but I got up and brushed myself off and walked to my truck. Tears rolled down my face still, but by the time I got to the truck, they stopped. I had a feeling that they would be back.

The whole drive home was mindless. I didn't feel anything. I pulled into the driveway and heard someone screaming bloody murder. I froze. Carmen. I rushed into the house and saw a lot of blood on the walls.

Next thing I noticed was Carmen. She was laying on the floor next to a pool of blood by her head. I screamed and saw Phil come towards me. He slammed his fist into my head before stumbling out the door.

I fell to the door and I let the warm water fall again. Or a second I wondered when I would run out. The I saw a flash of blood and crawled to Carman. She was slipping.

"Carmen!" I yelled.

Then her breathing stopped.

I cried into her shoulder until darkness found me.

"Miss" I heard someone call.

"Hmm" I asked.

"Miss get up"

"Okay" I said and got up but the blackness enclosed me saw a siren went off.

I woke again to a beeping nose. I blinked hard a few times before my vision cleared and I opened my eyes. I was in a white room and weird to a hundred different things. Hospital.

Just then a Doctor walked in and smiled at me. He was old, gray hair and a kind smile.

"Hello" he said. His eye showed happiness.

"Hi?" I said confused.

"Do you know what happened Miss." he checked a paper that was on a clip board that rest in his hands. "Swan?"

"My sister got murdered?"

"Yes." He smiled "Anything else?"

"Umm…" I could not think of anything.

"You were abused. Now your sister and step-father are dead." He said.

"Wait what?"

"Your-"

"I know what you said but about my Step- Father?"

"He was killed in an accident. Drunk driving." He said.

"I-i-i-" I didn't know what to say.

"You will be going home today. To pack your things. You will be living with your father, Charlie swan."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I had spent the night in the hospital, but the next morning I walked into the house that I had last seen covered in blood. I flinched and warm liquid pooled down my hot blotchy cheeks.

I walked to my room and saw a letter on my bed.

_Bella,_

Keep my heart safe, I left it with you. I will write to you when I can.

Love,  
Edward

I fell to the floor and covered my mouth with my hand. I never wanted Edward with me more than right then.

"This will only hurt for a second." A voice whispered in my ear.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck and before I had time to scream, everything went black.

_**The End**_


End file.
